The invention relates to a crankshaft and drive assembly of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a decoupling assembly that allows the drive assembly to overrun or operate temporarily at a speed different from that of the crankshaft and to decouple or mechanically isolate the drive assembly from the crankshaft and reduce torsional vibrations therebetween.